The use of data redundancy is common in storage systems, so that failure of one or more components of a storage system does not result in the permanent loss of data. Data redundancy, however, typically comes with some tradeoffs, such as increased reads and writes. For example, data is read in order for parity chunks to be computed, and further, the parity chunks are stored.